


Muscles

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, slight dom/sub tones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's got a little beefier and Gavin and Ryan really appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muscles

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen presents otfebruary a month for your ot3s  
> Please send your prompts to either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Ryan was a handsome alpha, nobody could deny that. He was tall and lean and he looked as though he could crush anyone in his way (a turn on for most omegas). He was also a lucky alpha. With his dashing good looks and deceivingly kind and gentle personality Ryan had managed to bag two omegas or rather, they forced their way into his life. Michael and Gavin were a package deal, they had been from the start and Ryan found that while Gavin was smitten with him (as most omegas often are) almost immediately, Michael was unimpressed by his large muscles and cute smile. Ryan had to charm Michael with gifts and loving gestures and eventually after a painstakingly long time the older omega accepted him and Ryan was graced with two wonderful omegas.

 

 

Michael was a fireball, an omega that really should have been an alpha. He wasn’t naturally submissive but when he gave himself to Ryan oh, he was so beautiful. When his big brown eyes looked up at Ryan like he was the only alpha in the world and how he sunk so easily to his knees with just a simple look. Those times were rare, they were cherished but Ryan would never give up his Michael’s natural personality for them. Michael liked to challenge and bare his teeth despite the tell tale softness of his skin and the curves in all the right places. Many people told Ryan to get his omega in line, strangers mostly, but Ryan could never curb Michael’s ferocity and he’d never want to.

 

 

On the other hand Gavin was everything an omega should be. He was beautiful, energetic and submissive. He loved to tease and to torment but one word from Ryan (or Michael if he was in a particular mood) had Gavin bowing his head. He didn’t have the usual omega traits like plush thighs but his skin was the softest Ryan had ever touched. He swore that Gavin moisturized but Gavin always denied such a notion. Michael, on numerous occasions, had told Ryan that he was right and Gavin did in fact moisturize on a regular basis. Gavin had indignantly cried out and refused to talk to Michael either but he was always won back over with sweet kisses and gentle scenting.

 

 

Despite their differences as omegas, there was one thing that they both loved. That was Ryan’s muscles. Gavin loved them most when they were holding him close or lifting him effortlessly in the air. He loved to be manhandled and Ryan could do it so easily that Gavin couldn’t help but swoon. Michael was a lot more subtle about his love for them. He’d sneak up to Ryan, sidle up to his side and lean against the great muscle he loved to worship. His fingers would dance across taught skin in silent admiration and Ryan would catch the gentle smirk that would accompany his light touches. His boys loved his muscles and Ryan loved to please so he’d spend a few gruelling hours at the gym a week just to keep his omegas happy. Though sometimes his muscles weren’t appreciated when he snuck up behind his boys and moved them out of the way just to be annoying and throw his weight around as an alpha. He was never harsh, only gentle but he laughed when Gavin or Michael would huff and try to get back to what they were doing. Sometimes he’d let them and sometimes he was just an ass. It was fun and though his boys complained, he knew they loved it.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Gavin had broken away from the hectic Achievement Hunter office to go and get something to eat. Usually Ryan or Michael would get him some food but both Gavin’s alpha and his omega were out. Ryan was caught up in a meeting for the Patch and Michael had booked the morning off. Gavin frowned as he thought about Michael. He hadn’t seen him much lately. They didn’t live together so he only caught Michael on some evenings or the weekends but as of late he hadn’t seen him at all. Gavin dwelled at the thought as he reached up to grab some potato chips he’d spied in the cupboard. They were probably someone else’s but Gavin didn’t care – he’d repay them later.

 

 

Just as his fingers curled around the chips a pair of strong, thick arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him out the way. Gavin laughed as he was let down onto the ground again and he turned with his boyfriend’s name already on his lips,

“Ryan! That wasn’t very ni-“ Gavin’s words caught in his throat when he caught _Michael_ smirking back at him. “Michael?” Gavin shrieked in that ridiculously high voice of his that often came out when he was caught off guard. Michael laughed and opened his arms open in a ‘yes, it’s me’ fashion. Gavin looked from his boyfriend’s smug face to his arms, which Gavin now noticed were just as bulky as Ryan’s, and back to Michael’s face.

“Y-you’ve been working out!” Gavin yelled in Michael’s face. The other omega had to take a step back and wipe spit from his face. He looked at his wet hand in disgust.

“Yeah, Gavin – I have, haven’t you noticed?” Michael frowned. He’d been working out for a while now; surely his boyfriend had seen the change?

 

 

“Well, no I bloody haven’t noticed.” Gavin said as though it was all Michael’s fault, “But you look lovely.” Gavin gushed and suddenly he was in Michael’s personal space. Michael shook his head as Gavin grabbed at his arms and tested them. Gavin’s slender fingers squeezed and when Michael’s arm did not give, he squealed. “You’re like an alpha.” Gavin said in awe. Michael swelled with pride. He’d always hated how soft and plush he was and that had been part of the reason he’d wanted to bulk up. To hear such praise from his lovely omega companion, well, it was like music to Michael’s ears.

“Thank you.” Michael said softly like a prayer. Gavin looked up and saw the appreciation in Michael’s eyes. He beamed at him and squeezed the muscle again.

“Has Ryan seen your arms?” Gavin asked abruptly.

“I don’t know, he hasn’t commented on them…” Michael murmured and Gavin’s face lit up.

“We’ve got to show him!” Gavin cried before tugging on Michael’s arm and pulling him from the kitchen.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Ryan had just escaped from what could be called the most useless meeting ever. It evolved from a simple topics brain storm to an actual episode of the Patch just without the cameras. He was tired out and in need of some serious snuggling, if Ryan was honest with himself. As he rounded a corner on his way back to the Achievement Hunter office someone crashed into him. The impact did nothing to Ryan, he barely even rocked. The person or people Ryan saw as he looked down were not so lucky. Ryan smiled as he recognised wild brown hair and a fiery scowl. Gavin had been crushed against his chest while Michael at the very least managed to stop just a mere centimetre from Gavin.

“Where were you off to?” Ryan asked in amusement. Michael stared up at him while Gavin jumped into action,

“Ryan! Have you seen Michael’s arms?” Gavin said excitedly.

 

 

Ryan frowned – what was wrong with his omega’s arms? Ryan reached past Gavin to gently take a hold of the arm the Brit had a death grip on. He examined it and saw no scratches or cuts like he expected but a gentle pinch of his fingers clued Ryan in to what Gavin was hollering about. When Ryan usually touched Michael’s arms his fingers could press into them. Now his fingers met firm muscle and Ryan couldn’t help himself fill with pride.

“Have you been working out?” Ryan asked in wonder as he curiously poked and pinched Michael’s skin. Michael swallowed, suddenly nervous.

“Yeah…” Michael muttered. He was worried Ryan wouldn’t like it, that he’d reject him now that he felt considerably less omega.

“Awesome!” Ryan cried. Michael physically relaxed as his alpha pulled Michael close to him, effectively squashing Gavin between them. “Now it’s like a muscle sandwich.” Ryan said like the dork he was. Gavin grinned into Ryan’s chest.

“I can get behind that.” Gavin hummed.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Ryan had been lounging upon his sofa with a book in hand when he’d been attacked. He had Michael and Gavin over at his home and Gavin had fallen asleep in their bed after swimming with Michael. Michael was not tired in the least and he proved that when he leapt over the back of Ryan’s sofa, wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck and growled playfully. Within seconds Ryan’s  book lay abandoned beside him and he’d pulled Michael over the couch and pressed him onto the floor in front of them. Michael laughed as he was pinned to the ground. He soaked up the way Ryan pressed his nose into the scent glands by his jaw. Ryan’s low growl flowed through Michael and though he didn’t want to, Michael turned his neck in submission.

“Good boy.” Ryan’s voice rumbled and he rewarded Michael with a soft, languid kiss against his neck. Michael huffed when it went on for too long and he batted at Ryan’s head.

 

 

“Sorry.” Ryan uttered as he lifted himself from Michael, he’d got a little lost in it. Michael brushed Ryan’s concern aside with a gentle shake of his head.

“I’ll get you one day, you old man.” Michael challenged.

“Oh yeah, is that why you started to bulk up? Wanted to challenge your alpha, did you?” Ryan growled playfully. Michael smirked up at him.

“Not challenge, no but pinning you would be nice.” Michael admitted with an evil glint to his eye. Before Ryan could question the look Michael was shooting the omega was up and grabbing at him again. Ryan felt Michael push at him, trying to turn them around but he didn’t let the omega get him so easily. He pushed Michael back down onto the ground but did not pin him. Michael huffed and tried again. Michael wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck as he had before and used it as leverage to pull the older male down to the ground with him.

 

 

This time Ryan let the omega do as he pleased. He tried to make it look as though he wasn’t letting the omega win, like he was, but putting some of his weight against Michael. Ultimately Michael did pin him and though it hurt him to, Ryan bared his neck to the younger man.

“Yes!” Michael hissed in victory. Michael leaned down and scented his alpha’s scent gland. He daren’t press kisses there or mark the man’s neck when he was in such a delicate position. Michael really didn’t want to challenge his alpha – he just wanted to win one wrestling match with him. Ryan clasped his broad hand around Michael’s neck and hummed.

“All right, you win.” Ryan admitted defeat and Michael laughed against his neck. Ryan shivered at the sensation. As Michael cuddled up against him, content and riding the high of his ‘victory’ Ryan wondered just how long it’ll be before the boy could really beat him.


End file.
